La Nourriture du Coeur ne Remplit pas l'Estomac !
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Sanji aime cuisiner, mais il aime aussi manger ! Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas si simple avec un équipage comme les Mugiwaras ! OS.


Yoo tout le monde ! Me voilà donc ce soir vous présenter cet OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF, sur le thème « Nourriture », à faire en une heure. C'est un fandom que j'ai côtoyé en tant que lectrice il y a pas mal de temps, j'avais bien écrit quelques OS mais je me rends compte que je n'en ai jamais posté ! Eh bien ma foi, voilà qui est corrigé :) !

Pardon si j'ai prit l'idée de quelqu'un, postée ou pas, je n'ai rien lu ici depuis longtemps (malheureusement, faudrait que je passe par là un de ces quatre).

Nos chers Mugiwaras appartiennent à Oda-san. Enjoy everybody !

* * *

Tout le monde le savait à bord, voire même en dehors : la nourriture, c'était Sanji qui s'en occupait. Lui et _personne d'autre_. C'était son domaine et il y excellait après tout, alors pourquoi les autres s'en mêleraient ?

Bon, peut-être que Luffy viendrait bien mettre son nez dans le frigo un jour ou l'autre, l'après-midi, à la recherche d'un quelconque reste de rôti (même s'il finissait toujours tout pendant les repas, à se demander s'il ne croyait pas que les rôtis ça poussait comme des champignons dans la glace du réfrigérateur).

Zorro aussi pouvait parfois faire un tour à la cuisine, mais surtout à la « cave à vins » du bateau, histoire de s'en déboucher une après l'entrainement.

Mais évidemment, le blond au sourcil tordu veillait au grain. Et c'était bien pour ça que les filles l'adoraient ! Jamais il ne laisserait un quelconque gougeât ruiner le dîner gastronomique de ces dames, ou encore leur cocktail de fin d'après-midi, foi de Cuistot !

Mais il y avait une chose, dont personne ne se doutait en réalité (la ligne du blond n'y aidant pas qu'un peu), mais il arrivait aussi à Sanji, au Grand Maitre Coq pouvait aussi, parfois, avoir un creux en plein milieu de la nuit.

Vous savez ? Quand des fois vous ouvrez les yeux en pleine nuit, sans pouvoir les refermer, et que vous vous rendez compte de votre faim de loup totalement inexpliquée mais pourtant _si_ persistante ? Eh bien notre fumeur n'y échappait pas, croyez-le. Et c'était bien dans ces moments-là qu'il aimait être le cuistot de la bande, notamment pour avoir les clefs de la cuisine…

Mais attention, n'allez pas penser que comme tout un chacun il se contentait d'ouvrir le frigo et prendre le premier truc qui lui tombait sous la main, même si dans son cas ce "premier truc" s'avérait être de magnifiques tomates fraiches ou de la confiture faite maison avec de bonnes fraises de saison. Non, jamais ! Il s'offrait un petit plaisir de temps en temps, il n'allait pas le faire à moitié tout de même !

Sachant où chaque ingrédient était caché, il sortait tout ce dont il avait besoin, ce qui au fond était pas mal de trucs mais qui paraissaient si peu par rapport au résultat que cela pouvait donner ! Et alors il pouvait se lancer dans sa passion : se préparer un bon casse-croûte sucré !

S'en suivait alors des retournements experts (et toujours réussis, hein) de crêpes dorées et parfaitement rondes, des voletages de rondelettes de banane flambée et de sucre glace. Pour donner au final, comme on pourrait facilement s'y attendre de la part du génie de la cuisine : un chef-d'œuvre (oui oui, on parle bien de "casse-croûte". C'est rageant hein ? De pas avoir de Sanji chez soi ?)

Mais peut-être était-il un peu trop "prit", "aspiré" par sa passion, pour se rendre compte du bruit qu'il faisait, mais surtout de l'odeur édénique que laissait échapper ses préparations, réveillant les facultés olfactives mais aussi papilles de tout l'équipage qui ne tardait pas à détaler pour déjeuner, sans forcément se rendre compte qu'il n'était que deux heures du matin. Dans ces moments là, Sanji maudissait ses amis, mais aussi et surtout leur terrible manque de tact et de sensibilité face à son regard de chien abattu.

Mais le plaisir de les voir manger de bon cœur, visiblement affamé, le sourire affiché entre leur joues remplies, leurs compliments, c'était peut-être ça sa nourriture à lui.

Mais il restait une différence, c'est que cette nourriture du cœur, n'allait pas lui remplir l'estomac ! Et à peine avait-il eut le temps de réaliser que toutes ses mets avaient disparus dans les panses de ses "amis".

Cruels !

* * *

Voilà x'), pas pu faire plus, même s'il reste un peu de temps, j'ai du mal à avoir ce que je pourrais ajouter. M'enfin, tout ça m'a donné faim, pas vous ? Mais avant d'aller vous remplir la panse, une petite review OwO ?

 **PS :** Je sais parfaitement que le mot "voletage" n'existe pas, mais je l'aime bien x'), et puis un tit néologisme de temps en temps, ça fait pas de mal !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
